Bad For Me
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: Ally Dawson is a 16 year old foster child that is until the Starr's pay her a visit. Now being the fourth family member of the Starr family, she founds out they have a really popular reputation at school along with the bad boy of the school, Austin Moon. When she comes she catches everyone's attention, espically Austin's. Suddenly Ally gets a secret admirer. Not Austin Moon right?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: _**Hey guys ! This is a new story I'm sorry about the long wait for all my other stories, and I'll update them ASAP. This is kind of based off the song Bad For Me by Megan & Liz, also it's my first song fic so let me know how I do.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The Color Red_

* * *

_She was walking home with Autumn by her side. That girl was like the peanut butter to her jelly, the butter to her popcorn. They walk through the front door and the first thing she does is call out to her parents that she is indeed home and safe along with her best friend- practically her sister Autumn along with her. She seems a little confused and goes upstairs to her parents room. As soon as they open the door, they stop dead in their tracks._

"Allison wake. I've got some very exciting news for you." Kimberly calls. She exits the room giving Ally time to wake.

Allison wakes, stretching and groaning in the process. She drags herself out of bed and walked down the stairs, already seeing the others awake and active, all that energy and happiness annoys her and she feels like slapping every single brat those people call children. She walks to the dining room to find Kim sitting at one of the tables. Ally pulls out a chair and takes a seat, gaining Kim's attention in the process. Ally gives her a questioning and annoyed glance. She's confused as to what Kim would want now but also very pissed off that she had the nerve to wake her at 8:30 am, oh this better be good.

"So as you know you've been in foster care ever since the accident happened and now your 16 1/2 years old. There is a family coming today to adopt you."

Before she could go any further, Ally interrupted. "No thanks."

Kim sighed. Ally hasn't always been a difficult person but ever since that day she's been a little, different. Ally was very much against the idea of going to foster care but finally after pointless arguments she sucked it up and just finally agreed. Much to Kim's surprise, she doesn't wanna leave. She is a very independent teen and she shares a room with Jayden who's 17 and has a bubbly personality much to Ally's disliking.

She tried again. "Bottom line they're coming here at 1:30. You will be clothed and on your best behavior. No attitude and I mean it this could be really good for you yet your foul attitude always ruins things so therefore if you get smart or make any smart remark so help me Ally i'll give you something to be mad about. Am I clear?!"

Ally rolled her eyes at Kim's serious face. She was used to being talked to this way especially by adults always talking about her needing an attitude check and etc. Ally had to admit she was a bit taken back by her choice of words but of course she wouldn't let her know that.

"Whatever." And with that she got up and walked upstairs, now loosing her appetite.

It was now 1:30 and she was currently downstairs in the hall dressed in a grey sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She wasn't one to make an appearance anymore, she no longer gave a damn about that. Kim was talking to the parents of the sisters. There were 3 sisters, Cassandra, Brooklyn, and their step sister Kira. The Starr's, how delightful. (Insert sarcasm here) Personally there were too many girls and why they would want a fourth one remains a mystery to her. There would be arguments over belts and purses and/or shoes, she could see it now.

There was only one girl present right now and that was Brooklyn. The other two were coming from out the car that they wanted to oh so badly wait in but now were being forced to come in. The door opened and closed and the other two came into view. They looked shy and nervous which shocked Ally who was leaning against the wall of the doorway. Kimberly quickly stopped the chatting with the parents and did quick intros. They stared at Ally like they were scared of her. All Ally wanted to do was oh so desperately yell at those bitches and _force_ them to stop staring at her, whatever it takes.

She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Kim who resumed talking. The parents look satisfied with the information Kim was giving out. Ally lost all interest and tuned them out and started daydreaming. It was only when Kim called her name that she snapped back into reality. She looked at Kim question written all over her face so Kim repeated herself.

"So what do you think about the family based on the information I just talked to you about?"

Kim was talking about something and Ally partly heard her. She was thinking of an excuse or what she could say but when she was quiet for a long time Kim simply knew that she wasn't listening as usual and that she tuned her out so therefore Kim would most likely have to repeat herself.

Kim sighed again. "I was saying that this family is really good for you. They have a roomy house, other girls living there so you won't get bored, and they will love and care for you. So what do you say?"

Now grabbing Ally's attention, her posture was now straight no longer leaning against the doorway frame. She pondered over this for a minute, having a war with her brain. What she could say was loosing to what she wanted to say. Finally she settled on, "I think that's lovely and that your right Kimberly, that this family can be a good environment for me. I like them a lot and now it all comes down to there choice on wether the feeling is mutual." She spoke with pride, something Kim rarely seen on ally and Kim was very shocked at her response. Maybe her words from earlier really paid off.

The parents looked at each other, then Ally, then each other again and shouted out, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY ALLISON!"

The girls looked shocked with a tinge of happiness, Kim had a huge grin on her face, and ally well, she had mixed emotions but hey there's no turning back now. _Hm those would make good song lyrics_ she thought.

The parents who she still didn't know the name of followed Kim somewhere but they tossed Brooklyn the keys saying they could all go to the car right after they help ally gather her things. So they all followed ally upstairs and into her and Jayden's room. As soon as they walked in, Jayden was laying on her bed listening to music, so she didn't notice them walk in. Jayden was ally's only friend here and she liked it that way. She may have a bubbly personality and all but ally liked her and she had to admit she is most definitely gonna miss her. She grabbed her _pink_ suitcase from under her bed and started packing while the others were looking around the room, lost. That's one of the things that bugged ally, lost people. Seriously they sent you up here to help not just look around and stare. _Hoes,_ ally bitterly thought.

She had packed all over her things, _by herself_ and zipped up the full suitcase. She took a look around and her side of the room was stripped completely, nothing there. Well you know the bed and etc were there. Jayden finally took out one ear bud and the first thing and noticed was ally's suitcase and three other girls behind her. She then took notice of her side of the room, stripped completely. She looked back at ally then chuckled because ally's suitcase was pink and ally disliked that color because it was bright which was the opposite of what she was. This brought tears to her eyes and Jayden crying was a rare sight. She may have a light and bright personality but she rarely cried. She got up, raced over to ally and pulled her into a very tight big hug. She had tears streaming down her face and ally had a few coming down as well. The girls behind ally had sorrow written all over there faces, feeling bad for there new found "sister."

They said there goodbyes and Jayden followed downstairs where Kim and the parents were waiting.

"Allison call us Fiona and Jimmy or mom and dad if you'd like."

Ally recognized the name jimmy anywhere, her was jimmy Starr, record producer. She was a bit excited to have a record producer as a father figure but didn't dwell on the subject much longer.

She said her goodbyes to Kim and of course had Kim's number along with Jayden's so she could contact them at anytime. They all walked outside and piled into the white escalade. Jimmy driving, Fiona in the passenger seat , Brooklyn and Kira in the middle, and Ally and Cassandra in the back. The ride was silent but halfway there Fiona tried to make conversation but Ally wouldn't budge that much. Cassandra, Brooklyn, and Kira unzipped their juicy couture hoodies and were all wearing _red_ shirts. Ally winced, she fucking _hated_ the color red. Why you ask, well that is simply because red was the color of the puddle lying on the floor around her parents bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note :**_ I know I named the first chapter "The Color Red" but that was just about why she hated the color red in general. This title is now based off the first verse of the song. It kind of is a continuation (I guess you could put it that way) of the first chapter. This is basically where the story starts. Austin will NOT be in this chapter but mentioned cause you know school & etc. He will maybe come in the next or 4th chapter. Trish & Dez will be in here as well but like later. I might add Trish before Dez, who knows? But Autumn WILL rejoin the story along with others but before Trish && Dez, I just don't know when. I'm done talking now, ENJOY !_

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own A&A or anything mentioned/used. This is going to be the disclaimer for all chapters so I don't have to keep writing it. If you ever say I didn't add one just go back to chapter 2.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - I Wore Red Cause You Like That_

* * *

_I was at my locker when autumn suddenly appeared outta nowhere. _

_"Hey girl," she chirped. _

_"Hey," I smiled back._

_I shut the door and we started walking until the queen bitch stopped us, Carmen. _

_"Going somewhere?" She snarled._

_"Yea there's this place called class that all students go to. Maybe if you weren't so busy SNORING and actually paying attention, you'd know what that magical place is." Autumn shot. She always had my back no matter what. _

_"Haha very funny loser, is your little nerd friend gonna say something? You know you won't always be around to have her back." Now she looked directly at me when she said, "Now I'd watch my back if I were you bitch." She spat and walked away with her crew, Jessica, Rebecca, and Maria. _

_I flinched, she knew as good as well that I didn't cuss. Autumn knew that too, that's why she did all the cursing & etc. Although I cringe every time she says a curse word. _

_ Xxx_

We finally arrived at the house. It was still silent when we piled out the car. That's a good thing to, I wasn't in the mood to talk. Surprisingly Brooke grabbed my bag well only cause she was told to. She complained so much that I just snatched it off her and continued walking. She should've loved it, it was pink!

We walked in through the front door of their mansion! And they said it was a "roomy" house, bullshit! The minions get directed to show me my room so I followed them upstairs and into a room. I thought it would be empty but when I saw the sign in neon pink that said Cassidy, I knew we entered her room. Why the hell am I in here?!

Finally Brooke spoke up, "We're in here because Cass lost something and she wanted to make sure it was in her room somewhere." I just nodded in reply. They all looked around the room while I just sat there with my suitcase leaning against the pink and purple comforter bed. Kira opened up her closet and looked in the bottom. I however payed attention to the clothes. Her closet was filled with bright, lively colors. The color that caught my attention, _was the red._

_Xxx_

Finally I was in my own room, settling in as one might call it. I went downstairs cause Kira came in and announced that it was dinnertime. I followed her out the room and into the dining area where I found lobster on the table along with escargot. Yuck! I sat down next to Brooke and across from Cassidy. We ate in silence well at least I did, they'd try to strike up a conversation but I'd only reply with yes and no answers so it wasn't much. School popped up in the conversation of course. It was bound to eventually. We talked about arrangements and etc. We left the table cause dinner was over with and on the way up the stairs the girls started telling me about a boy named Austin Moon. He has beach blonde hair with brown roots, sparkling hazel-brown eyes, and a dazzling smile. He doesn't sound bad to me at all until they explained that she was the schools "bad boy". I rolled my eyes at this news. Every school has a bad boy, so what news is this?

_**The bad boy - Austin**_

_**The queen bee (bitch) - Stella**_

_**Queen bees crew - Miriam, Jamie, Dina**_

I think that's pretty much the basics, avoid them and I'll be cool. I've learned that Cassidy, Brooke, and Kira are all populars that can be snooty but really aren't that much and that I should stick around them. I'm an independent person so um I'm good. I wonder if the school has a "bad girl?"

It was the next morning and I woke up pissed! Why? Oh simply because these bitches decided to wake me at 6:30 am! Seriously what did I ever do to them? I rarely ever talk much let alone to them so somebody wanna explain to me why I'm up this damn early?! School doesn't start till 8:45. I was sitting on my bed and all three of them were standing in front of me in a line. They stared at me while I stared back at them. If they woke me up to have a damn staring contest, I'm going back to bed.

They must've read my mind cause Kira spoke. "Okay Ally we've woken you up to pick out your outfit and other necessitates. Trust us this takes a long time so it's good to get an early start on things." I rolled my eyes and groaned. She continued, "First is your outfit."

They waked over to my closet that was already filled with my clothes. The dark and dreary colors were in view but the bright, lively, spunky, fun colors were hidden in the very depths of the closet. They scowled at my clothes then turned to face me.

"What up with the dark and dreary colors?" Questioned Cassidy.

"That's my style so boo hoo." I fake whined.

Suddenly Cass had an idea because her face lit up. "How bout we dress you for the first day then the rest of the day you can dress however you want." I pondered over this for a minute, I mean how bad can this really be?

"Sure." Little did I know I didn't know what I had asked for.

They then got to work. Kira searched my closet again this time finding the bright clothes I used to wear and squealed. I covered my ears and watched them do their "thing". Kira searched through the box and found a **red** crop top, **red** skinny jeans, and black keds. I rolled my eyes for like the 100th time this morning.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that."

"But the deal was that **we** get to dress you however we'd like for the first day and first day only."

"Yea but you said nothing about me not picking the color."

"But were the ones who get to pick it cause were the ones who are going to dress you!" Kira shouts back fed up.

I smirk. I know I didn't win this battle but I did piss her off. I snuck a look at the clock and the neon numbers read 7:08 am. I just snatched the clothes and went into the bathroom in my room.

10 minutes later I walked out in the ugly color. She smiled in approval, happy with her work. "I _**love**_ the color red!" they all squealed. Next Brooke did my make up. The finishing touch was red lip stick that I had to admit looked pretty good on me. Lastly Cassidy did my hair that had honey tips. She decided to strengthen it then add a black beanie. She took a step back to admire her work, she smiled then thought about one more thing. She ran to her room then came back with something behind her back. She made me close my eyes while she put something on my hand. I opened them to find a double ring on my hand that read _believe_. I actually smiled down at it. I was admiring it while they left to go get read themselves. By the time they were done it was 8:35.

I grabbed my bag that only contained of my songbook and school supplies and raced downstairs. I grabbed a banana and went to the garage where they were waiting. I sighed when I found out we were taking the limousine, and to think I didn't want to make a huge appearance about my arrival, looks like I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note - I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to R&R!_**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Your Like Hey Let Me Get That_

* * *

_"Oh Em Gee!" Squealed Jamie from the lunch table._

_I looked up from my chicken burrito and gave her a questioning glance. She just laughed and replied with "That new song High School by Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne is on Nicki Minaj's album The Re-Up!"_

_We all chuckled then focused our attention back on whatever we were doing. She is very random at times. Just then Chelsea came over to our table. Chelsea is one of Carmen's four sisters. There's Carmen, Chelsea, Ciara, and Courtney. Chelsea & Ciara are the nice ones, and Courtney & Carmen are the evil ones, ironic right?_

_"Hey poop faces," she says sitting down next to me._

_"Sup fatty," I teased back._

_"Hey did you hear that Hi-"_

_"Yes we know that High School By Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne is on her album, so before you even continue, shut the hell up." Autumn interrupted._

_We all bursted out laughing at her, see at times like these I loved my life._

**_333_**

We arrived and everybody was steady looking at me. Great, I _hate_ the spotlight. Brooke caught on to this because she grabbed my hand and we walked through the crowd. I smiled, a real smile but she didn't see it. When we made it inside the building and as I predicted everyone went silent and focused their attention on the new girl. They made a path for me and everything, this is why I hate starting new schools. I followed them to their locker, still getting l the attention until Stella & her crew, and Austin walked in that's when everyone quickly turned away. I guess their scared of her, I'm not scared of anyone or anything so bring it!

"Brooke, Cass, Kira!" A voice squealed.

I winced, I _hate_ squealing just as much as I _hate_ the color **red**. They turned around to find the source calling their names and came face to face with Stella and her peoples along with... Austin? What the hell is he standing here for?

"Hey guys," they greeted back, just as perky. They chatted for a little bit and Austin just still stood there except a few times I'd catch him staring at me.

Finally Stella eyes me up and down. "So who's your friend?"

"This is our sister Allison but call her Ally." Cassidy introduced.

"Funny I've never met her before." She turned her attention to me holding out her hand, "Hi I'm Stella and these are Miriam, Jamie, and Dina."

I shook her hand, "Ally," was all I replied with.

By now Austin just stood there staring at my body then finally my face again. I scowled at him making him look away surprised.

**_A&A_**

By this time I was in my second period class English bored as ever. Austin sat next to me at the table. Him and I had every single class together! Seriously?! The bell rung snapping me outta my thoughts. I stopped at my locker which was next to Austin and a boy named Trent Davis. I opened my locker to find a pink note. Curious, I opened the note and read it.

_You may not know me but I know who you are  
You the girl with the all red on, pretty hard to miss  
Your new here, and you look like the kind of person who's hard to get to know  
Fortunately for you, I wanna get to know you  
So sexy what do you say? Meet me at Blaze at 7?  
We could get to know each other & of your lucky, more ( ;_

_~Secret Admirer_

Great, my first day here and I already have a secret admirer! I look around confused and annoyed. I look to my left at Austin then to my right at Trent. They looked back confused, except Trent didn't look as confused as Austin when he saw what was in my hand. He actually smirked and walked away. I slammed my locker shut and stormed off to my next class with only unanswered questions running in my brain.

_Who the hell wrote this, Who's my secret admirer, Why did Trent smirk and walk away, How the crazy hot hell did they find my locker, and the over ruling one,_

**_Why me of all people?!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note - Guys I was bummed about the amount of reviews I got on YTYGIB. It made me feel that only 3 people care about my story. I don't think that's true but seriously please R&R after every chapter I make, please it'll help a ton. Anyway ..._**

**_WOW AWESOME - Thank you so much ! Personally I love a fierce Ally as well & yes I did write that myself. It was a lil something that I just thought of as I was writing this but I have to admit its kinda good but if there's ever another poem in here it'll be better, i love poems && am very good at writing them._**

**_Breutiful - Thank you so much for the rocking review. (Don't even know where rocking came from lol) but anyways imagine Ally's new mother to look like Jennifer Lawrence sort of and Cassidy & Brooke are just the ones in the show so however they look in A&A then that's how they look in here :D_**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - You Didn't Cause You Didn't Care_

* * *

_"Oh my god ally what do we do?!" Autumn panicked as we were in my parents room bent over there dead, lifeless bodies._

_"Call 911" I said simply, getting up from my position and looking around the room for anything. Clues, hair samples, anything._

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

_She had the phone on speaker. I really hopes she explains the situation cause frankly, I don't wanna talk._

_"Um yea me and my best friend came to her house and we went into her parents room and found them dead! We need help badly! We're just little girls!" She screamed panicked._

_"How old are you girls and what's the location?"_

_"We'll I'm Autumn and I'm 11 and Ally the girl who's parents were lying on the floor when we got here is the same age. And 2235 Baker Lane."_

_"Okay girls calm down and stay put, help is on the way."_

_"Okay but come quick," after that she hung up. While I was left staring into the distance, no emotion on my face whatsoever. I felt like clasping on the floor right with them._

**_A&A_**

Finally it was lunch time. I made my way to my locker first keeping an eye out for my "family" on the way. So far the day had been boring and a drag. If I didn't like whatever I had after lunch, I'm ditching it; simple as that. I have a feeling that I now belong to a family who are all about getting excellent grades and have very high expectations for their children, great just another thing to add to my already FULL plate. As I was standing at my locker in couldn't help but think about that note I had received earlier. I mean seriously who would've thought that the new chick on her very first day of school already gets a secret admirer. Where is blaze at anyway?

I was interrupted by my thoughts as I heard hills click-clacking coming my way. Funny, when did the hallway get filled with people?

"Alls," a voice screeches.

I wince and she smirks, damn that bitch. "Stell," I screech right back.

The smirk is instantly wiped off her face and now it's my turn to smirk. She regains her confidence and says, "so since your new here, you haven't gotten the "full special treatment" "

"What's th-" before i could finish I'm staring here drenched head to toe in some kind of warm liquid. What the hell is this?! And now the I'm the laughing stalk of the whole school. I realize that I've been hit with 3 water balloons by the football team. The only one not laughing that much is Austin.

She paused from her laughing to say, "oh and by the way, it's not water," and walks away.

I scream. She hilarious if she thinks she could get away with this! I chase after her and pull her by her hair. "If you thought you could get away with this shit, your funny!"

I slap her then let her go. I would've done more but a teacher pulled me off her. While she was dragging me to the principals office in the crowd I saw Cassidy, Brooke, and Kira just staring back and forth from me to Stella. I can't believe they didn't do anything, last time I checked they were supposed to watch out for me well at least that's what "mom" said. I can't believe they didn't care about me enough to help me out. _Of course_ _they_ _didn't, they didn't cause they didn't care._ Plus they were there the whole time, what kind of bullshit is-

"C'mon Allison lets go," she continued pulling me through the crowd by my arm. I guess I stopped to stare at them and it was too long for her liking. On our way there I looked over my shoulder then Ella Defrost started clapping then Amy Ora after her everyone started clapping and shouting things like "you showed her" or "woo two cheers for the schools bad girl".

Wow I guess I am the bad girl and really _did_ make a difference in this school. I'm glad I did, look out Stella because you've just won yourself the schools bad girl as your number one enemy now. I'd watch my back if I were you bitch!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note - _I'm so sorry it's been like forever since I updated this story but I'm back now and ready with an all new chapter . R&R :) Oh and by the way, I decided to add Trish in this chapter, next chapter will be Dez, and a few chapters later, Autumn will appear._

* * *

_Chapter 5 - And Your Calling Me Baby?_

* * *

_The ambulance came and took Ally's parents to the hospital. Ally and Autumn got to ride in the back. No one dared to utter a word. Ally just kept staring at her parents bodies hoping there was at least a 20% that they still had a spark of life in them. Then Ally rolled her eyes at her self and mentally told her self to get a grip. When they arrived at the hospital, the girls were told to sit in the waiting room. They did; without a word. Autumn was dying to say something to Ally but decided not too. Finally, Dr. Larsen came back._

_"Miss Dawson?" He called._

_She got up and went over to the doctor, Autumn on her heels._

_"How are they?" She asked fearing his answer._

_He sighed and didn't want to break the news to her, after all she was only 11._

_"They have been pronounced dead, I'm so very sorry for your lost. We tried any and everything we could but...we couldn't save them, again I'm so very sorry." After that doctor L left because a nurse called him._

_Ally was quiet for a moment until she bursted into tears and sobs. She started screaming and crying and Autumn did everything she could to calm her best friend down._

_"Poor Alls," she thought rubbing Ally's back trying to calm her down._

_**Bad For Me**_

**_Ally_**

I was at my locker the next day. Turns out since I was new to the school and haven't been there that long I got let off with a warning but as for Stella, well she got suspended for the rest of the week for starting it. I smirked to myself in victory. When we went home that night I was still beyond furious at Kira, Cassidy, and Brooke. They apologized countless times but I refused to listen. Soon, our parents got involved. They were on my side and defended me. Again they thought it was unfair to me that they didn't have my back "in my time of need". I rolled my eyes at that.  
Anyway I was grabbing books when I felt a presence next to me.

I shut my locker only to see Austin Moon leaning on his side on the locker next to mine. I rolled my eyes. "Welcome to my locker, can I help _you_?"

He smirked. "Actually yes, you can."

"Cut the shit, what do you want?!" By now I was getting fed up. As you can see, I don't have much patience.

"Whoa whoa there kitty. Retract you claws I'm just here to talk." He said causally as if that wasn't a problem.

I rolled my eyes again. "What do you possibly want to discuss now? It's not like I _have_ to be somewhere" I said sarcastically.

"Good. Screw class, who needs an education anyhow?"

I face palmed. "Seriously, What. Do. You. Want?!"

"I was gonna say it but never mind _baby_, forget it." And with that he started walking away but not before I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. For some reason when I grabbed his arm I felt a weird tingly feeling but brushed it off.

"Did you just call me baby?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

He stares into my eyes for a few seconds and then instead of replying, he just winks and walks away.

I stand there beyond confused. What the heck just happened?

* * *

I was coming out of my long and boring history class and was headed for my locker when I saw Austin and a Latina looking girl arguing. I decided to eavesdrop and hid by a locker.

"¿por qué tienes que ser un idiota todo el tiempo?!" (Why must you be such a moron all the time)

To my surprise Austin yelled back in Spanish.

"Yo no soy un enano idiota!" (I'm not a moron midget)

Wow, I had no clue he could speak Spanish. Then again, I never really _did_ care up until this point.

She looked frustrated at this point. "Que se supone para mostrarme los alrededores no me grites en otro idioma!" (You were supposed to show me around not tell at me in another language)

He shrugged. "Buena suerte para encontrar su camino alrededor dela rosa." (Good luck finding your way around Dela Rosa) And he smirked and walked away to his locker.

She sighed loudly, obviously frustrated. She then sat on the bench in the hall, since our lockers are outside and put her head in her hands. I shrugged deciding it was none of my business and went to my locker to grab my math book. I walked past her and she caught my attention. I turned around and she came to me her schedule in her hand.

"Can you help me find room 17 Mr. Booker for Maths?"

I nodded. "Sure. I was just headed there anyway."

She smiled. "Names Patricia Dela Rosa by the way. But call me Trish."

"Allison Dawson, but you call me that and we **_will_** a problem so call me Ally." I replied back putting emphasis on "will".

We chatted a little while walking to class. Turns out she's Latina, has a little brother named JJ, came to Miami from New Jersey, and the worse of them all, is _cousins_ with Austin Moon. **Cousins!** Poor her. We walked in the room and took out seats. Turns out her seat is next to mine, this may not be so bad after all. But a few minutes into class I did a once over of the class and a empty seat in the back right caught my attention. "_Austin_" I instantly thought. Where is he? Psh not that I care...right?

* * *

**Austin** (finally!)

I sat on the roof, thinking. Today I had a encounter with Ally today in the hallway. I called her baby on purpose. Honestly, part of me did it to irritate her and the other half of me...well thinks I like her which is ridiculous! I'm Austin Monica Moon; bad boy! Somehow she gained the title as bad girl but she doesn't seem like one. I'm going to talk to her later so see how much of a bad girl she _truly_ is. _"It's time to put that title to the test."_ I thought then smirked. Allison Dawson won't see what's coming for her _later_. I sighed then lay back down, my hands interlocked together behind my head. _Oh yeah, this should be good._

* * *

**_Ally_**

I was at my locker for lunch. Turns out Trish's locker is right next to mine. I was starting to become sort of close to her but nothing will ever compare to the friendship I had with Autumn. _I wonder how she's doing now? _We haven't spoken since that dreadful day I got put in foster care. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to my left; expecting Trish. But instead, Austin was right there leaning against the locker. Where'd the hell Trish go?

"You have got to _stop_ randomly appearing out of nowhere giving people mini heart attacks!" I yelled hand clutched over my heart.

He chuckled then smiled lightly which then left as fast as it came and turned in a Cheshire Cat grin. "So I heard you got the title as the schools bad girl. You don't _seem_ like a bad girl to me. I mean the only "bad" thing you've done was beat the shit outta Stella and that isn't much. Kira could've done that easily."

I was now confused. "I thought she was your girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes. "I dumped her the day she got beat up."

"Wow, wasn't that very...straight forward of you." I said sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't come here to discuss my love life. I came here to make you prove your the "bad girl".

I shut my locker then turned to face him. "Okay first of all, nobody and I mean **_nobody_** tells me what to do! Second of all, why should I have to prove myself to you, huh?! Your not really bad yourself mister "bad boy".

He faked being hurt. "I'll have you know I'm very bad. Better than you are!" He fired.

I cut him short right there. "Please, the only thing I've seen you do is skip class and argue with Trish!" I shot back.

He looked angry now. "So now you like to eavesdrop huh? Oh yeah that's very bad." He said sarcastically.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was frustrated and annoyed at this point. "So now you call yelling loudly in Spanish in the middle of the school hallway where everybody watching eavesdropping?! And fine, since you want me to prove that I'm "such a bad girl" then okay. Whatever you want me to do, just name it.

What I didn't realize was that the entire school was in the hallway including Trish and she had a frightened look on her face. As if to say you-don't-know-what-you-just-got-yourself-into. So in other words the whole hallway was witnessing this bet taking place.

"So is that a bet Dawson?" He smirked holding his hand out.

"Oh you _bet_ Moon!" I shook his hand.

"Plus I'm pretty sure whatever you have in mind can't be _that_ bad anyway." I smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note - _I really love this story, it's one of my favorites! I really like this chapter, especially the beginning! Anyways... Read on and R&R while you're at it. :D_

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Saying That I Quit But It's Just Not True & Day 1 - Graffiti On The Wall_

* * *

_Ally wrote the last line of her song down in her songbook. She was overjoyed; she'd had finally finished the song she was working on for the past couple weeks. She looked it over and decided she would name it Who Will I Be. It seemed legit; to her the song represented who or what she'll be like when she gets older and she wanted to express that message as if to say who will I actually be? Singer, songwriter...doctor? A million things crossed her mind when she thought about that but she knew what she wanted to be. A professional songwriter, her dream was set and there was no changing her mind. Then again that was then and this is now and right now, that dream of being a professional songwriter went out the window. She sighed although one lyric in particular was her favorite;_

_"Who will I be its up to me, all the never ending possibilities"_

_She smiled then closed her songbook. Even though now she was a total bad-ass that came across as carefree; she knew deep down buried in her heart that that songwriting dream is still igniting and glowing. She still loves music but what bad-ass do you know loves music? Ally of course knew about that spark, that hope. She's gonna listen to her heart looking for a spark. She got up and was headed to the door with that same hope and determination buried inside of her. It was like a secret that she knew and __**needed**__ to tell someone before she bursted open._

_She stopped in her doorway of her room and something inside of her brain just instantly clicked at that moment; she's gonna __**dare**__. Dare to dream about her being a songwriter even though she's a bad-ass now. Trust me, that won't slow her down._

* * *

_Ally_

I woke up the next morning and honestly I was quite curious of what Austin had in mind of me "proving myself". I rolled my eyes and went over to my closet. I searched in the depths and found something I haven't used in years; my songbook. It truly felt more like decades instead of a year. For some reason I felt like writing a song although I gave up on music and song writing. The dream I had last night must have something to do with it. I had a dream that I was on-stage singing and playing the piano. My mom and dad were in the crowd along with Autumn and my brother Ethan. Now I know what you're thinking; I have a brother?! Well yes I do and his named is Ethan like I just said. Ethan is now most likely 18 or 19. Either way we lost contact after he found out mom and dad died. I was depressed for a while I mean he's sort of part of the reason why I am now.

At first they asked me if I had somewhere to go after the incident and I told them about Ethan. They tried to search him and locate him but he changed his number, appearance, and address. Woo. (Insert sarcasm here) I sat at my desk with my book. I mean I had time it was Saturday but still, what will Austin make me do? Anyway I flipped through the ancient book looking at old entries. In the middle towards the end I found a fresh crisp page. I grabbed a pen and started thinking. Hm, lets start with the title. I need some inspiration! My mind drifted of to Austin and how he irks me to the point where I want to rip off his skull. Wow that's low, even for me. Then I thought about how I became this "bad girl".

Huh, bad girl my ass! All I did was get into a fight! **One** fight! Although bad girl is better than my previous reputation as slut but that's another story for another time. Wait I got it; _bad_! I wrote it down and then brainstormed some more. After 15 minutes I came up with _Bad For Me_. The song about a girl that goes through all these different kinds of adversities and obstacles through life and she's also dealing with a crush on the schools bad boy but he's not right for her and she knows it. He makes her feel things she either hasn't felt in a long time or period. He opens up new doors to her; almost like teaching her new things about life. He makes her feel..._happy_. Almost like carefree or relaxed. And that's a first for Allison Dawson. Then when I thought of Austin again, lyrics magically popped into my brain.

_I wore red cause you like that  
You're like hey let me get that  
But when I text you don't text back  
No you didn't cause you didn't care  
Well that game makes me crazy  
It's like yes, no, maybe  
(Make up your mind)  
And your calling me baby_

I smiled at that last line. He called me baby and i remember that moment as clear as day. But then my smile faded, that's also the day when I agreed/made that stupid bet with Austin.

_When I know that you just don't care  
(Uh whoa whoa)  
Saying that I quit but it's just not true_

I scanned over the lyrics again. The first verse is dedicated to Kira, Cassidy, and Brooke. They made me wear freaking red on the first day of school and I did it just to make them shut the hell up and to make them happy. The second verse is about that secret admirer I had on the first day of school. Hm, I wonder what happened to him, course then again I could careless. It's one less thing I have to worry about. Maybe he forgot about me anyway.

The next two lines were about my ex Brad. I used to text him like all the time and only half the time he'd reply. That made me feel like Brad didn't even care about me and that's the thought that stayed in my brain. Brad didn't care, he never did. Now that I think about it, the next two lines were about Brad also. I used to think it was all a game we'd play were I text and he didn't respond. And I swear it was driving me crazy! I used to constantly check my phone when I was out with Autumn or my parents. Sometimes I would lock myself in my room and just stare at my phone screen. It was very creepy and back then I was like obsessed. Then when I texted Brad a question like;

_Hey you coming over?_

Or

_What you doing?_

Or even

_R u busy today babe?_

And if he felt like texting back I'd get answers like;

_Yes, no, and idk maybe._

Half the time his responses didn't even make sense. When I said what you doing? He said maybe. So that ticked me off majorly. I would yell at my poor IPhone screen make up your mind you idiot! And of course I'd get weird looks but I ignored them. That next line is about what Austin called me and that stupid bet! I can't believe i agreed to it but then again I wasn't just going to say no when the whole entire student body was witnessing this.  
The line after that was about Brad again. That's pretty self explanatory. And finally the last line. Now that one is about this bet. My plan was to go tell Austin on Monday when it's just me and him alone that I quit and don't want to do this bet. Now way deep down inside of me I knew that was lie, I honestly wanted to continue; to prove myself but he didn't need to know that.

I shut my book and got up. That's all the lyrics I had for now. I went over to my closet and picked out an outfit. Today the whole family was going grocery shopping and I had no choice but to go. Great this is going to be a long day I thought.

_**~Monday~**_

It was Monday and I was at my locker putting books in and taking some out. I was determined to find Austin and tell him that I quit. Trish popped up outta nowhere next to me.

"Hey Ally." She greeted smiling.

"Hi Trish," I said with no emotion.

"Are you always like that?" She questioned.

I shut my locker and turned to face her. "Always like what?"

She sighed before speaking. "I mean like do you always keep to yourself, like are tough and emotionless; hard to get to know or get along with?"

"I believe the word your describing me as is _independent_."

After my comment she sighed and walked away but not before saying; "I won't give up on you Ally Dawson." Then turned and walked away.

Geesh, she sounds like Austin. Speaking of which here he comes now. Luckily my phone beeps signaling that I had a text. I look down and check it right when he appears next to my locker.

_Thought I forgot about you huh? Well I didn't , trust me. It's just I've been watching - well more like admiring you from afar and let me just say I'm happy with the results. I have to admit when you didn't meet me at Blaze I was a bit disappointed but quickly got over it. I really wanna meet up with you in person Allison. You may not know who I am but I damn sure know who you are. Oh and don't worry about how I have your number; I got connections ;)_

_~ Your Secret Admirer_

I was absolutely baffled! I mean I thought he forgot about me! Great another thing I have to worry about! How did he even get my number...? I felt a presence very close next to me so I look up and see Austin standing behind me looking over my shoulder.

I turned around. "Um do you mind?!"

He seemed to notice the closeness also but didn't move. He was so close to me I could feel his hot breath on my face. And right then and there I had a sudden urge, a sudden feeling. I quickly realized that I Allison Dawson wanted to **_kiss_** Austin Moon.

I quickly stopped that thought and backed up a little.

"Nope I don't mind. Looks like you've got a secret admirer."

I rolled my eyes. "Leave it up to you to read that text. Anyway I'm glad you stopped by my locker,"

He cut me off with shock, surprise, and confusion written all over his face. "You are?!"

"Yep. I wanted to tell you that I don't want to do the bet anymore. It's off." I said confidently.

"What do you mean it's off?! You can't just call off a bet just like that! We shook hands on it! Let me guess you're to chicken to do it. I knew it all al-"

I cut him off right there. "Um no I'm not chicken first of all and second of all oh well you'll live, suck it up"

He smirked like he finally had figured out something. I rolled my eyes and started walking away when his words pulled me back into his grasp.

"You're lying Dawson. You don't quit, that's not true."

I froze in my spot. _Shit_. He wasn't supposed to know I was lying. Huh, deja vu moment here but anyway I had to let him know that wasn't the case and that he was the one that was wrong so I turned around and stood my ground.

"I'm not lying Moon. Your right actually; a bets a bet and I can't just go calling it off after I shook on it so that's why I change my mind and go through with it."

He still had that stupid smirk plastered of his face. "I'm glad your back in but I decided to change this bet up a little bit, you know make it more..._juicy_. How about this bet lasts for five days starting today and we both have to prove ourself to each other. So basically what I'm saying is day one is your day, day two'll be mind and it just goes on from there. It'll end with your day and I have something special planned for you."

"So we get to pick what we want each other to do?"

"That's correct."

"Alright your on and I didn't even know you knew a word that big." I faked surprise.

"Yeah yeah," he mocked.

"Anyways, when do I start?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." He grinned and walked away.

* * *

It was lunch time and I was at my locker. I just finished with Maths and boy was I glad. Although I was half paying attention it still felt good to get outta there. I made my way to my locker and opened it, a piece of paper falling out. I picked it up and realized it was a neatly folded note from Austin. I rolled my eyes and opened it. It said _Ally_ neatly written on the top.

_Dear Ally,_

_This letter explains where you start and what you do. Now remember our little encounter in the hallway said that you start today. Now here's what you do. Go out outside and around back. You should see a door labeled "Private, Keep Out!" or something along those lines. Anyway look in the flowerpot next to the door and grab the spare key. After that I want you to unlock the door then search the room till you find a can of red spray paint. After you grab the paint close the door then go to the wall by the principals car. After that I want you to spray paint something on that wall. That wall is by his office so of he decides to open the window he'd see it cause his room is by the wall. You can spray paint a message of your choice; I really don't care as long as you write something. Now of course when he sees this you'll get detention but who cares, that's just the beginning. Think you can handle it?_

_- Austin_

_P.S If your wondering why the room has those things in it look under the label on the door it'll explain everything._

I told the letter back up and toss it in my locker. Ah, whatever this seems easy enough.

_-Outside-_

I was in the private room looking for the paint. I looked on the label before I went in and turns out it really says _"Austin's Pranking Room"_. That is totally something he'd do; I'm not surprised the least bit. I looked among the shelves searching for paint.

_Whoopie cushion_

_Silly string_

_Yo-yo_

_Slinkie_

_Eggs_

_Paint ball gun_

_Spray paint_

Ah, here we go, spray paint. I looked among the different colors and found the one I was supposed to use; the _red_ one. Of course he'd pick the color I can't fucking stand but oh well. I picked up the paint and left the room. Screw shutting the door, ain't nobody got time for that! I went over to the wall by principal Turner's car and thought about what I wanted to say. I made up my mind and write my message in big bold letters;

**_PRINCIPAL TURNER SUCKS DICK! - Love Ally :D_**

Satisfied with my message I went back into the room and threw the paint in there. I shut the door and locked it then put the key back. I went back inside just in time for the bell to ring signaling lunchtime was over. I sped walked to the bathroom but not before Austin stepped in front of me stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Did you get the note?" He questioned.

"No I ate it," I sarcastically replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways...did you do it?"

"Yep." I simply answered wanting to end this conversation.

He looked down at my hands. "What's on your hands?"

I smirked, "period blood." Then stepped aside and went into the bathroom to wash off my hands. Trust me, Austin _won't_ see what's coming for him tomorrow.

* * *

Authors Note - _**Okay guys so I'm still gonna add the lyric title but also the bet title like I did now. So for example chapter 7 might say something like "Chapter 7 - I Say I Don't Like It But You Know I Do and then Day 2 - and the name of whatever I have Austin doing for day 2. So yeah...I thought I'd clear that up for ya and wow might I say this chapter is LONGGG! I didn't mean for it to be; it just happened but hey I'm not complaining. (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note - _Whoa, 51 Reviews! I'm Going Cray (: I Felt Like Updating So Why Not? Enjoy & R&R Pleaseeee. They Make Me Wanna Update Fasterr_

* * *

_Chapter 7 - I Say I Don't Like It But You Know I Do & Day 2 - Food Fight_

* * *

_"I'm home," Ally shouted when she got home. "Is anyone here?" She continued._

_"In the kitchen honey." Her mom Penny Dawson called._

_Ally shrugged and happily skipped to the kitchen. Today Autumn wasn't with her, she had a family day with her family and Ally respected that. When she got into the kitchen she took a seat. She was a bit confused when she saw her parents smiling like weirdos but decided not to question it. She got up and grabbed some water from the fridge and took a sip._

_"Allison," they paused then shouted "WERE MOVING!"_

_Ally did a spit take. She was...overjoyed, shocked, but most of all upset. She wanted to move so badly; Carmen had been bullying her when Autumn wasn't around and it felt like hell. So yay she's moving but where and she couldn't stand the thought of being away from Autumn; away from her other half. One of their favorites quotes was the trust quote from Lady Gaga:_

_"Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken but you can still see the crack in that mother fuckers reflection"_

_They basically lived by that quote so they trusted very few people. They had their best guy friend Diego but hung out with him very little considering he was Carmen's twin brother. Ally realized she'd been hung up in her thoughts way too long and didn't respond to her parents._

_"Alls are you okay sweetie?" Her father Lester Dawson question with concern._

_She plastered on a fake smile; "yes daddy, I'm fine just taken by surprise that's all."_

_And not another word was spoken because in the blink of an eye Ally was out the room making a run for it up the stairs to her bed room to find her phone. She was throwing things around like a mad man looking for it. When she finally found it she dialed Autumns number so quickly she's surprised her fingers didn't come off._

_"Hey Ally-Kat what's up?"_

**"Autumn, we need to talk"**

* * *

_**Ally**_

"Allison Dawson!" And I swear right there I had a mini heart attack. Turner came barging in in the middle of Chemistry; not that I was paying attention anyway but still. He stood at the front of the room looking like a tomato in the face. I'm surprised there isn't steam coming out of his ears.

"Yes" I reply looking bored. All eyes were on me but I didn't care. Normally I would've just yelled at them all but I didn't feel like getting into any bigger trouble then I am now.

"Come forward right this instant!"

I rolled my eyes and took my feet of the desk and made my way up to the front of the classroom.

"Is there a problem?" I smirked. He looked like he wanted to rip my head off either that or push me off a cliff.

"How dare you ask that! Of course there is! Would you like to explain WHY you graffitied on my wall "Principal Turner Sucks D***?!"

The whole glass bursted out into laughter while I giggled a bit.

"Quiet!" His voiced boomed throughout the entire room causing everyone to shut up. I took this as an opportunity to look at Austin. He's in this class as well as all my classes. His expression was blank; he was showing no emotion just watching the scene in front of him unfold between me and turner. He caught my gaze and smiled a bit. I was about to react when turners voice brought me back to reality.

"Did you hear a word I said Miss Dawson?!" He yelled annoyed.

"Obviously not if I wasn't looking at you nor responding!" I yelled back frustrated.

"You are in no position to talk to me that way young lady! Now-"

I cut him off. "Stop all the damn yelling I'm RIGHT HERE DAMMIT!"

"Apologize!" He simply said.

"Say what?!"

"You heard me Allison, apologize!"

"Okay first of all, you can't make me do shit! And second, **_don't_** call me Allison unless you don't wanna live to see tomorrow." I said causally.

"AH," he yelled frustrated. "DETENTION!" Then stormed out of the room.

I chuckled and sat back down like nothing just happened. I don't give a fuck if I got detention, wouldn't be a first anyway.

* * *

The bell ring and I wasn't in a hurry to get outta my seat. I took my time to get to my locker. Speaking of which I left a note in Austin's telling him what to do so he should be getting it right about...now!

_**Austin**_

_I opened my locker and found I had a note from Ally. I opened it and read inside my head._

_Dear Austin,_

_Today is Day 2 and it is your day. I'm gonna cut to the chase. What I have you doing is actually very simple; you're going to start a food fight. Simple enough right? Well anyways there's not much more to say. I don't think you need instructions on how to start a food fight. So bye._

_~ Ally_

I smirked. She started out easy cause she probably thought I couldn't handle it but news flash for her, I got this. After all I am Austin Moon. I shut my locker and walked to the cafeteria but not before sneaking a glance at Ally. We made eye contact for about 10 seconds until she broke it and walked into the cafeteria.

When everyone was sat at their regular tables I got up and stood on mine, tray in hand. "Can I have everyone's attention?!" I yelled. They all turned their heads to me giving me their undivided attention. I glanced at Ally one more time before yelling:

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone started going crazy and throwing food at one another. I hopped off the table and used my tray as a shield. I made my way over to Ally who was still untouched by the food and hiding under a table.

"Dammit I forgot these things were so messy." She muttered.

"Well it's called a _food fight_ for a reason don't ya think?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"So..." I began.

"So...?" She repeated/mocked.

"About that secret admirer..." I started.

"Yeah what about him?" She questioned.

"Do you have an idea of who it is?" I pressed.

"Nope...why do you ask?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering." I looked down and played with my fingers.

_Silence._ That's what fell upon us other than the noise of the still going food fight outside.

Suddenly she looked up like she was about to say something and at that moment I happened to catch her gaze and man I wish I hadn't. Until now I've never really noticed how beautiful her brown doe eyes were. When I looked into them it was like looking into pools of milk chocolate. I started leaning in. Wait what the hell is going on here and why is she leaning in too?!

**_Ally_**

I don't know what came over me but I started leaning in along with Austin. I really wanted to know why he kept asking questions about the whole secret admirer thing. I wonder if he know who it is! Then I can finally find out! Then i was about to ask him if he knew until I caught his gaze and got lost into his beautiful hazel eyes. And I swear right there in that moment I was positively sure that I **_wanted_** Austin Moon. I wanted to kiss him, hug him, have him hold me in his arms...wait what has come over me? I know this feeling! It's...it's...it's that four letter word that doesn't exist in my world. This feeling is so familiar it's not even funny.

It means that I'm letting my walls down when I shouldn't. I hate this feeling. It just reminds me that if you let your walls down you'll get hurt, trust me I've been there done that. My walls are like a shield, a protection from people so I won't get hurt. It's ironic actually. I pretend to hate this feeling and ignore it meanwhile love this feeling. I guess being wanted is very..._good._

We were so close to the point where I could feel his hot breathe on my face. As if he read my mind two minutes ago;

_"You like this feeling don't you?"_

I shook my head indicating that I meant no. He smirked. "Yes you do, don't lie."

I decided not to respond after that. I closed my eyes and leaned in inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter. My lips were so close!

"AUSTIN MOON!" A voice boomed and we both knew who that was. None other than principal turner. He went out from under the table tray in hand. Uh-oh!

**_Austin_**

I came of from under the table with my tray. I took a look at the scene in front of me and I was so shocked. It was a **huge** mess! Like the garbage men came and dumped their trash all over this room. I knew I was getting a detention for this but I don't really care.

"What?" I threw my tray on the ground randomly and responded uninterested.

While he was taking a look around the disgusting room and at all the students behind him, Ally took this as a moment to dash over to another table without making a peep. Why'd she sit under another table? What was the point of doing that?

"Austin," Turner spoke trying to keep his cool. "Where's Miss Dawson?"

"How would I know." I retorted.

Ally then popped out from under the table she just went under. "I'm right here Timmy. Why do you ask? Miss me already?" She smirked. Yes our Turner's first name is Timmy. Trust me; we teas him a the time.

He glared at her then regained his composure. "Mr. Moon," he started.

I cut him off. "Please call me Austin, Mr. Moon is my father!"

Everyone bursted into laughter at my cliché remark. Even Ally giggled a bit. He looked at them which instantly shut them up.

"What on earth possessed you to have a FOOD FIGHT?!" he yelled.

"Ugh, you ain't gotta yell, I'm right here." I said bored.

"Yeah Turner. You need to calm ya cookies; that's what the hell you need to do!" Ally jumped in.

"What'd you want me for anyway?"

Instead of answering her question he turned to me and simply said, "you'll have the honor of joining Miss Dawson in detention" he said and walked away as if the room isn't a total wreck. His secretary Barbra followed his every step which was highly annoying but whatever.

I turned to Ally who looked at me with the same confused expression written on our faces.

_What the hell is wrong with Turner?! But hey, Day 2 - Completed and that's all that matters right now well that and Day 3. Good luck Dawson, you'll need it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note - **_Okay so here's the deal with my stories. I know I promised to update them but I just feel like updating Bad For Me a lot more. So here's what I decided to do, when I reach the tenth chapter of this story I'm gonna take a little break for a while and focus on my other stories. Like Blood On My Hair Ribbon, Come & Get It, Fire & Ice, and etc. Also I'm going to focus on the older ones I haven't been paying attention too. Like Freaks & Models, Secret Dance Life, Confessions Of A Teenage Mermaid, and etc. So this is only two chapters away from 10 and trust me I won't rush to get to 10. I won't forget about this one or take long to update this one. I just thought I need to take a break from this one. So just for saying that I'll make chapter 10 long. It might be the last one for a while. So enjoy (:_

* * *

_Chapter 8 - You Make Me Feel So Right, Even If It's So Wrong & Day 3 - Breaking Into The School_

* * *

_"Catching my breathe  
Letting it go  
Turning my cheek for  
The sake of the show  
Now that you know  
This is my life  
I won't be told what supposed to be right"_

_Kelly Clarkson's voice blared through the speakers as Ally, Autumn, and Jamie danced around Ally's room and singing with hair brushes. Oh and we can't forget the matching scarves they have around their neck. Ally laughed and went over to the speaker. She turned the volume down just as Avril Lavigne came on next. They all sat in a circle on her floor out of breathe. They were lost in thought when suddenly they all perked up. I guess they must've had the same idea cause they decided to make a finger star and lets just say it turned out perfectly. They laughed and it went back to silence again. Ally then heard a knock on her door._

_"Who is it?" She called from her position on the floor._

_"Alls it Ethan. Mom wanted me to come tell you girls that dinners ready." Ethan said from the other side of the closed door._

_"Okay." She shouted back while he left back downstairs._

_They took off their scarves and went downstairs for dinner._

* * *

_Ally_

I jolted awake. Man, that was some dream. I then thought of Jamie and Autumn. I miss them so much. Then I thought about Ethan and sighed. I wonder where he is now I thought. I pushed away those thoughts and looked at my neon clock on my nightstand.

_2:45 am_

Wow. I thought it was like 5 or something but oh well. I decided to get up and go over to my desk where my lap top sits. I heard about this social network website that everyone was talking about for the past week so I decided to check it out. I clicked onto the little search box and typed in the website name. _Cliquesters_. After I filled out my profile and all that crap, I just browsed. I looked at my clock again. _3:28 am_. Damn. I've been up this long. Wow. I logged out and let a yawn escape my mouth. I climbed back into bed and this time fell asleep.

**Austin**

I looked at my neon clock.

_2:45 am_

I couldn't sleep. I was to busy lost in thought about Ally and our _almost_ kiss. I sighed. I think I've started to develop a little crush on Ally but she wouldn't feel the same anyway so who cares. I got up and went over to my computer. I decided to get on Cliquesters. I already made an account so I just logged in. I stopped before I could do anything further. I looked into a random drawer and found a piece of paper with nothing on it. I searched in another drawer for a pencil. I found a brand new sharpened one. I wrote as neat as I could:

_Dear Ally_

I then thought about what I wanted to say. Then I had it, I knew what I wanted to say.

_I heard about that bet you made with Austin. Kudos on the graffiti on Turners wall. I wonder what your going to do next. In my eyes, your a bad girl. Also it looks like you've developed a crush on Austin. You can't have a crush on Austin, I have a crush on you. I just love the way your beautiful brunette/blonde hair cascades down your back perfectly. The way your brown doe eyes shine. Your plump lips I have the urge to kiss all the time and well yeah you get the point. Your beautiful Allison, don't forget that. I know this may sound cheesy and you look like you don't like cheesy but I'll assure you that this will either make you blush or smile at the most._

_~ Your Secret Admirer_

Yeah as you guessed it, I'm Ally's secret admirer. That's why kept asking her all those questions and what not about him. Realization hit me, I like Ally Dawson. I then thought about that 'little' crush and how it suddenly just turned into a crush. Not a little one or huge one but just, a crush. I smiled at the thought. I snuck another look at my clock.

_3:28 am_

I logged off the forgotten computer and went back to bed. This time, I feel asleep with a _smile_ on my face.

_Ally_

I was at school and was a bit tired. A yawn escaped my lips while I opened my locker. A note fell out and I picked it up. I opened it and read it. I smiled and blushed. And I never do that! The note was really sweet and I love love! I know I don't seem like the type of person that does but secretly, I do. Keyword; secretly. That boosted my mood by at least 46%. I was little giddy when shoving books in my locker. Suddenly another note fell out. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Allison,_

_Okay 1 - yes I used your first name to irk you. I know you hate it. And 2 - here's what you need to do. I actually need this dare as a favor. You see since I slack in math, I got a low grade. It's a D and my parents are the least bit happy. So I want you to break into the school and change my grade to at least a B. oh and you might want to change your grade in history, I saw and lets just say I don't think you like a D either. So there you have two grades to change. Have fun and good luck. Don't worry about how I saw your grade, I have my connections (; Oh and also, your going to need to bypass the security on the lasers and computer. The computer password is; marinohighturner1 and the code to turn off the lasers are; 7677_

_Good Luck Dawson,_

_Austin_

Wow. And damn, I have a D in history. That's something Jimmy and Fiona don't need to know.

"Are you still mad at us?" A voice suddenly asked startling me.

I turned around to come face-to-face with Cassidy. I thought about her question for a moment.

I smiled, "nope. Not anymore. You guys are forgiven."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug and I hugged back in return. She pulled away and bid me goodbye before running down the hall to find Kira and Brooke. I chuckled and shut my locker. Austin decided to appear at that moment.

"Sup Blondie"I said leaning against a locker.

"Oh so were at that point in our friendship where we have nicknames now? Wow." He smirked.

What I said next wiped the smirk off his face. "What makes you think we're friends?"

He look shocked. "W-were not?" He shrieked.

"Nope," I replied loving the priceless look on his face.

What he did next shocked both me and him. "You know since we're not friends I can do this." And before I had a chance to ask him what the hell was he talking about he leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. This right here..._felt_ right. I wanted to wake up to this feeling but in order for that to happen;

A - I would have to like him

And B - we would either have to be a couple or married

I didn't know what to do when he slowly pulled away. Heck I didn't even know what to say.

"D-did you J-just k-kiss m-me? Great now I'm stuttering. Nice going Ally!

He finally opened his eyes. His face looked like he couldn't just believe what he did. Psh me and him both. Then the smirk came back.

"Yeah, I mean since we're not friends so why not?" He shrugged.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" I freaked then regained my cool. I'm the bad girl, not some weirdo.

"Cause I'm Austin Moon," was his only reply.

"I don't give a fuck. You could be the pope for all I care. Still how are you so calm?!" This time I half yelled half asked.

"I said it before I'll say it again. Cause I'm Austin Moon!" He shouted but not too loudly back.

I rolled my eyes. Then I thought about the kiss. This is so wrong...

"What's so wrong?" A confused Austin asked.

"This, us. What you did. I mean that kiss. Now don't get me wrong it felt good but it's so wrong. I don't even like you like that so-"

He cut me off hurt taking over his features which then quickly changed to anger. "Yeah well I don't like you either. And your right this is wrong. I'm a bad boy not a nerd catcher. And I think I've just caught one who's name happens to be Allison Dawson!"

**That. Stung. Badly**

Now if this were the old me I would've cried this problem away like I did the rest of my problems but this isn't the old me and I don't cry so a slap is needed.

I walked up to Austin and slapped him, hard. "I'm not a nerd," I said lowly. Then I continued. "And if you **_ever_** call me that again, next time it won't be a slap." I made sure my voice had venom in it. I walked away, my hair smacking him in the face in the process. That's just how close we are. Now I bet you think I won't do the dare but oh trust me I will but he will pay and I'll make sure of that.

* * *

_7:00 pm_. The clock on my phone read. I was all along and staring at lasers. I still can't believe this school has lasers. Fuck. I forgot about the security cameras! I had to stay outta view when crossing these lasers. A few flips, ducks, and tricks later I was on the other side and typed in the code. I smiled then walked until I found the room I was looking for.

_Please Keep Out, Computer Room_

I ignored the sign obviously and walked in. First I shut off the security cameras but it said I needed a password. Shit. Austin didn't tell me password so I winged it and typed in; _Timmyturner'snumber1_. I got lucky so surprisingly I was right. I did a little happy dance. I'm glad I managed to dodge the cameras when going thru the lasers. Anyway i went over to the computer the password and typed in the code. I went down the list and found my name. I made my history grade a B and then went to Austin's grade. I rolled my eyes and changed his grade to a B. I logged off and left the room.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Austin asked me the next day while I was down the hall.

I rolled my eyes. "No I printed your grade on a cookie, I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and was about to respond but I cut him off. "What makes you think we're cool? That we can just magically talk like nothing happened yesterday?!" That part pissed me off. You can't just go yelling at me one day then act like we're friends and that nothing happened the next.

"I-I well..." He was at a loss for words.

"Exactly. I don't play that shit Austin. So do me a favor and don't talk to me. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of others sluts that'll be thrilled to have a conversation."

"Ally I-"

"Bye." I said happily and walked away ignoring his pleads and protests.

_Day 3 - completed._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note -**_ Honestly, I kind of hated the last chapter. It was a bit rushed. I decided to do chapter 9 now. Dez is in this chapter! I forgot to add him so I made him in this one. He's goofy but has a lot of serious moments. Enjoy (: and don't forget to R&R! And by the way, I loved your guys' reviews!_

* * *

_Chapter 9 - I Wanna Scream Out Loud Boy, But I Just Bite My Tongue & Day 4 - Dodgeball_

* * *

_What kind of ice cream do you want Alls?" Ethan questioned. Right now they were currently at Ian's Ice - Cream Palace and ordering ice cream. Ethan had ordered birthday cake then turned to his still deciding sister._

_"Um how's the fruity mint swirl?" Ally questioned Zoe, the girl who was serving them._

_"Perfect. That's my favorite ice cream in the whole word!" She gushed._

_Ally chuckled then decided on the fruity mint swirl taking Zoe's word for it._

_They sat at a table waiting for their ice cream to arrive. They played with their phones until Ethan spoke up._

_"Ally," he started. "I want you to know something." A million possibilities flashed in her mind when he said those words. Some being good and others bad. She snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Ethan._

_"Yes..." She trailed off._

_"You are the best little sister in the whole world. I would kill anybody that harms you and I never want to loose you Ally. I love you." He smiled at the end._

_"Awe," Ally gushed. "I love you too Ethan."_

_He smiled again and she smiled back. Then there ice cream arrived. As soon as Ally took the first lick, she'd felt like she died and gone to heaven. This ice cream was amazing! Zoe was right. She looked back at Zoe and found her giving her a thumbs up and wink while her face read I-told-you-so. She laughed and continued to eat her fruity goodness._

* * *

_Ally_

Ugh another day of school, great. I was at my locker as usual doing the regular. Austin walked pass me with Heidi Stanza. One of Stella's friends. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her since the fight. I guess she disappeared. Rumor has it she moved away to North Carolina. I could care less. I looked at Austin and he was at Heidi's locker chatting away. I kept a _close_ eye on him and her. I had to admit, I felt a _little_ jealous but ignored the feeling. I shouldn't have been that mean to Austin. I decided I'm gonna apologize right..._now_.

I walked up to them. "Hey guys." I faked smiled.

Austin did a double take. "Hi Ally." He said quickly then returned his attention back to Heidi.

"Hey Ally." Heidi cheered. I hated Heidi. She was too perky for my liking so we never really talked...until now.

"So what are you guys doing?" I smirked.

Austin snapped his head in my direction. "Is there something you wanted Ally?" He fake smiled.

"Yea to talk to you." I said bluntly.

"Oh gosh I feel like I'm intruding so I'm gonna go and let you two talk. I'm supposed to be meeting Mason right now anyway. Bye guys." She smiled and walked away her blonde ponytail bouncing in the process.

"Bye." I said happy she was gone.

"Wait Heidi what about Saturday?" Austin asked catching up to her.

"Um, I'll see." She smiled and walked away again.

"What's happening on Saturday?" I questioned really wanting to know.

He turned around. "Nothing," he snapped then continued. "Why do you have to be so damn nosy all the fucking time?!"

My blood boiled at that. "Fuck you." I spat then walked away skipping first period. Fuck class, I'm not in a good mood right now anyway.

I heard him sigh and out the corner of my eye run his hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

"Ally I-"

That's all I heard before I was outta earshot and Austin shot. I decided to go to the roof; it was my thinking place. I ripped the sign off the door that said 'Keep Out' and opened the door to the stair well. I went up until I opened the door and exited and found myself on the roof.

I reached for my bag and grabbed a sheet of line paper, a pencil, and a book to write on.

_Moon,_

_All you have to do is play dodgeball. This is 'bad' cause it has been banned from all schools. So instead of suggesting this to Coach Keener, just grab a ball and hit your first victim. But do be gentle when aiming the ball at girls, it wouldn't be fair of you hit them like you were to hit Dallas or somebody. Anyways, that's basically it so...have fun getting into trouble._

_~ Ally_

I folded the note up then grabbed my bag and went back inside the school. I went to blondie's locker and shoved the note in. I finally decided to report to class and walked in like I owned the school.

"Miss Dawson how nice of you to join us." Mr. Wagner scowled.

"I try my best teach." I smirked back.

"The only seat left is by Mr. Moon so sit." He said and turned back to the board. I rolled my eyes and sat. Mr. W turned back around and this time was handing back quizzes. I knew I would get at least a B on this quiz. This is math and I'm pretty good in math. It's just history that I suck at. Well not anymore _technically_.

He handed me back my quiz and as usual I got a 87%. Hey i did say at least a B average. He finally reached Austin's desk.

"Mr. Moon did you suddenly get smarter?" He peered over his glasses.

_Shit. I'm screwed._ I thought.

**Austin**

_The hell does he mean did I suddenly get smarter?!_

"What do you mean?" I said looking bored.

"You got a 60% on this test which is normal but when I checked your grade on the computer it said you had a B in this class which I'm 100% positive I didn't give you."

"So," I started. "This sounds like a _you_ problem."

"No Mr. Moon," he replied back looking annoyed and frustrated. "This is a _you_ problem."

I was about to respond but principal Turner came bursting into the room scaring everybody.

"_You_," he pointed a finger at Ally. "Come with me now!" He shouted.

"And if I don't!" She retorted.

"Suspension will be given!" He yelled.

She rolled her eyes and followed him out the room. Everyone raced up out their seats and to the window showing view of the hallway they were standing in. Even I was looking. Mr. Wagner shouted for us to sit and what not but we ignored him too busy trying to see what's going down in the hallway.

_Ally_

We were in the hallway and I know Mr. Wagner's class was watching us. I'm pretty sure the principal knew it too but I think he just chose to ignore it at the moment and I agree; we have bigger fish to fry.

"Miss Dawson care to explain why you have a B in history?!"

"Studying I guess." I said bored.

"You had a D! A D Miss Dawson and now it just magically turns into a B!"

"Yeah, that's the power of studying!" I yelled but on the inside I was dying of laughter. I heard a few giggles escape some students mouths.

"You broke into the school..." He trailed off like he'd finally realized it.

"No really," I sarcastically stated. "Would you like a cookie for figuring it out or a ribbon? Your choice." I smirked.

He glared at me before screaming, "detention!"

"Psh like that's gonna do anything" I muttered under my breathe by he must've heard me.

"Gahh!" He threw his hands up in frustration and stormed away while I just stood there, a smirk plastered on my face. I went back into class and didn't bother to pay attention. When the bell rung we all got up out of our seats and started piling outta class.

I went to my locker and saw Austin at his locker with a tall red head._ Who the hell is he?_ I thought. For some reason seeing him at his locker with that boy reminded me of him being at the locker with Heidi this morning. That made my blood boil but I didn't know why. Suddenly, I wanted to scream at Austin, to yell at him. He drives insane! But then he can be so sweet and caring then that switches to cocky and rude. I bit my tongue cause I knew that if I went up to Austin's locker and started screaming and yelling at him I'd look like an idiot and I'd make him even _more_ mad at me. I really was considering just randomly shouting at the moment but to save my_ pride and dignity_, I won't. Ah, fuck this, I'm going to lunch.

**Austin**

It was after lunch and I was in gym class. I had received Ally's note about dodgeball and she was right, you can get into some serious shit for playing in but oh well. A dare's a dare. I sighed. I still liked Ally but we need to talk. I believe we both have some apologizing to do. Anyway, I went into the supply closet and pulled out a ball. Time to play. I headed out the closet then shouted,

"DODGEBALL TIME!"

Coach Keener almost instantly dropped his clipboard and snapped his head up so fast I'm a little surprised it didn't fall off.

"WHAT MOON?!" His voiced boomed but it was too late, the game had already started.

Next thing you know, the boys went on one side and the girls on another so I guess you could say it was boys vs girls. I was the leader of the boys side and Heidi was the leader of the girls. That's a little surprising actually. Balls were going back and forth flying across both sides of the gym and finally there were two people left. Me and Heidi.

Heidi had a ball and I did too. We were standing there _glaring_ at each other, that's how 'serious' it was. Heidi threw the ball and missed. I threw mine at her but she did a backflip and dove then ended up catching the ball. I was a shocked and amazed! I mean lost to a girl but she has some amazing moves! I smiled and congratulated her while she got hoisted up by the boys and got carried out of the gym. I smiled and went over to the bench to go get my things. Mr. Keener gave me a glare on my way out. I smirked and walked out. I gotta go find Ally, we need to talk big time. I have to tell her my feelings soon or else someone else will take her and I can't stand the thought of my Ally in the arms of someone else. _My Ally?_ The hell did that come from?! Oh hell no, we need to talk, ASAP!

_Day 4 completed._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note -** _Why hello beautiful people of fanfiction. How might you be doing? Originally I was going to update this chapter a bit sooner but I had writers block. I didn't really know exactly what to write cause as you see from the title of the chapter I try to make that chapter based on the title. So it was kind of difficult but I managed to do it. Anyway I'll stop yakking so you guys can read already. Oh and one last thing, I did say this chapter was gonna be long ;)_

* * *

_Chapter 10 - This Ones For The Girls Messing With The Boys Like He's A Melody And She's Background Noise & Day 5 - Sing Off_

* * *

_"Ally do you like music?" Questioned Chloe from the opposite side of the room. Chloe was one of her other many friends and right now they were in the middle of one of Ally's famous 'interviews.'_

_Since Ally wanted to be a professional songwriter when she grew up, Chloe always prepared her by coming over and doing fake interviews. So that meant asking lots of questions and sometimes even pressing deep down into her personal life just like a real interviewer would._

_"Definitely." Ally smiled. Chloe had given her an easy question this time. She knew she was gonna kick it up a notch and press into her life a bit more but hey she would go through this one day right? Why not get it over with now._

_Chloe looked down at her clipboard full of questions she'd thought of before this interview and picked one she knew would dig deep into Ally's life but not too deep but the answer she would give would be perfect. She knew her brunette friend all too well. "What does music mean to you?"_

_Ally's eyes sparkled, shone, glimmered. Any synonym you could use to mean the same thing as the word shine. Ally knew her answer she just didn't know where to start. She smiled and started at a place she thought was appropriate and she would just build on from there._

_"Music is my world," she started. Chloe smiled signaling her to go on. "To me, music is my escape from things. I don't know what I'd do without it. It has a very special meaning in my life and I'd probably die without it. Music is like another world I enter to just get away from life. I love music and I'll never stop." She finished._

_Chloe smiled with glee. "Amazing answer Ally."_

_"I do my best." Ally smiled. Her and Chloe then bursted into laughter. She enjoys the times in her life where she can just be a kid and not have to worry about things. I mean what's the rush to grow up?_

* * *

_Ally_

I sat in my bedroom thinking. About nothing in specific but just thinking. I woke up early today for some reason. I had time to think. I sighed and decided to just get ready anyway. After I was dressed I said goodbye to Fiona and walked to school, thinking. I've seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Doesn't bother me though. I made it to school and found Trish outside.

"Hey Trish." I said as I made my way towards her. Before she could respond Austin and the red head came over. I rolled my eyes and was about to leave before Austin spoke up. "Ally please don't go anywhere, I wanna talk to you." I sighed and agreed.

"Oh and by the way, Trish, Ally this is Dez. Dez this is Trish and Ally." Austin introduced.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." Trish replied.

"Hey." He smiled back at both of us.

I snapped my attention back to Austin. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Um," he scratched the back of his neck nervously and his face turned a shade of red indicating he was blushing. "Can we go over there and chat?" He pointed with his thumb over to a spot out of earshot of Trish and Dez.

"Why not talk here?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Please." He pleaded. Well got damn if it means that much then by all means sure why not.

"Whatever," I replied and followed him to the spot. "Now wh-" he cut me off.

"Look Ally I just wanted to apologize for being an ass. I'm really sorry for getting mad at you for no apparent reason, I'm sorry for yelling at you, taking my anger out on you, -" before he could finish I cut him off.

"It's okay Austin I forgive you." I chuckle.

"Really?!" He asks hopefully and shockingly.

"Really." I repeat showing him I mean it. And then I don't know what got into me but I have him a big hug. He was tense for a second before finally hugging me back. I smile and pull away. I then realize we have only like 10 minutes left to get to class so we both take off in a mad dash to science class.

We reach science just in time and I swear this class is the most boringness class EVER! Since we completed the assignments a early, the teacher gave us free time. It's like the whole class split into sides. The left side had the girls and the right had the boys. Luckily Trish was in this class. Suddenly Dallas Centineo and Trent Davis spoke causing everyone's attention to be on them.

"We wanna congratulate Austin Moon over here for doing a good job on this bet. By far he's showed the most improvement! I would definitely by far call him the schools bad boy." He patted Austin on the back while the others cheered. How is the teacher sleeping through all this?!

I was actually far offended by his sentence. I mean hello _I'm_ the one who showed the _most_ improvement! Austin's just getting the praise because he's a **boy**. And that loops onto my next sentence, a girl can do _anything_ a boy can do! Brooke and Cassidy spoke up. "Um excuse me? I think Ally over here did the _most_ improvement! Your just saying that to Austin cause he's a boy!"

"That's not true," Dallas moved into the center of the room.

"Is so!" Brooke jumped in joint Cassidy by her side.

"Is not!" Trent jumped in and stood next to Dallas.

Next thing you know they were face to face glaring and arguing at each other. Soon the whole class followed it being boys vs girls. Austin came over to me. "Wow. They're being ridiculous."

"Who?"

"The girls," he snickered. "It's funny how they think they can do anything a boy can!"

I scoffed. "That's because they can!"

Now it was his turn to scoff. "Please don't get full of yourself Allison!"

I snorted. "Don't get full of yourself Moon."

"I'm not."

"I'll prove it! I'll prove that a girl can do anything a boy can!"

"How?" He smirked.

"We'll play football at recess." I casually said.

"You'll what?!" He screeched.

That's when all eyes decided to be on us and I repeated myself, to make myself clear of my point. "I said we'll play football at recess."

All the girls snapped their heads towards me ready to protest but I gave them a look saying don't-you-wanna-prove-them-wrong and they just nodded their heads and shouted yeah. On the plus side, this should be easy. I've played football a couple times. How bad can it be?

* * *

It was now game time. We went out onto the field and gave it our best. We won! I knew the girls would. We fell a lot of times and got muddy but it was all worth it in the end. All the guys stood there; their jaw meeting the ground. I caught Austin's gaze and smirked in victory. He just chuckled back in return which made me giggle.

After the whole football game thing, we all went our separate ways. I made the winning touchdown so everyone kept congratulating me. I just smiled and said thanks in return. I opened my locker and a note fell out.

_Ally,_

_Man that was some football game. Congrats on your win. You really did prove that a girl can do anything a boy can. I'm sorry about what I said before about being boys better than girls. You know, if this were music it'd just be like the girls messing with the boys like we're the melody and the girls are the background noise. Ironic huh? Anyways speaking of music-"_ I could practically hear him smirk. Shit. What does he mean 'speaking of music?!' Well, I guess I'll find out. I kept reading._ "Speaking of music this is day 5 of the bet, the last day. So like I said to you before, I do indeed have something __**special**__ planned. Hayden Tyler; know her? - "_ I stopped to think for a minute. Hayden Tyler...oh yeah! I do know her. She's that chick that likes to sing and I have to admit she's really good but also full of her self. Apparently so good that no one has _ever_ challenged her to a sing off. And when they did, they ended up losing. I'd never challenged her to one cause I never cared. I used to sing but long story short I don't anymore. I still wrote songs just not sing them. Also, Hayden is one of Heidi's many friends which makes this even more annoying. Before I continued, I realized my birthday was on Saturday! Oh my gosh I was so caught up in this bet that I totally almost forgot! I sigh and finish reading the note. _"Well I'm pretty sure you know her; the chick that likes to sing. I want you to challenge her to a sing off. But! You make the rules. Well technically I make the rules cause I'm telling you what to say to her. Anyway here's how you'll do it._

**_Sing - Off Rules_**

**_1 - Each of you'll sing one solo song. Since you  
challenged her she goes first. But the song has to be  
upbeat!_**

**_2 - All together you'll have to sing three songs. Next song has to be a duet between you two. Both of you get to pick. And again, it has to be upbeat. Well they all have to so...yeah._**

**_3 - The last song you sing is a 'battle' song. I've picked this one out its upbeat and everything. I picked out I'm Back By Zendaya. At one point in the song you'll have a little dance off. After both of you are done singing the audience will determine who was better and whoever was gets the title as best singer!_**

_So good luck Ally trust me your gonna need it."_

_~ Austin ;P_

I dropped the note outta my hands. I can't sing! But I have to and I think you've known me well enough to know that I don't back down from anything! So I guess I'm off to go find Hayden. I shut my locker and looked around. I found her at Heidi's locker laughing away. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them.

"Hayden," I started. She turned around at the mention of her name and smiled. "Hi Ally."

"You, me, sing off." I said casually.

She looked fuming at this point. "Very well then. When and where?"

"During music class."

"Fine! Be prepared to loose." She snarled in my face.

"News flash Hayden; I _don't_ loose." I smirked and walked away while she just stomped off. Alright, lets do this.

* * *

The bell rung signaling music class had just started. Ms. Steff quieted the class down and made an announcement. "Today class instead of a lesson, Ms. Dawson and Ms. Tyler are going to have a sing off." She smiled. The whole class cheered happy for no lesson. We all piled out of the music class and went to auditorium. Me and Hayden had the option of changing of we wanted to. We both decided to. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that read 'I Never Liked You Anyway', light pink skinny jeans, my black and white converse, a pink fearless bracelet, perfume, and my hair in a fishtail bun. Hayden wore a Victoria's Secret 'Pink' mint colored tank top, denim jeans, mint colored pastry shoes, gold bracelets, and her curly hair left down with a mint colored bow to complete the look. Once everything was set up and ready, Hayden threw a devilish smirk my way and proceeded on stage to sing her song. Here's how the set list was;

_Hayden (solo) Come & Get It , Ally (solo) Acapella_

_Ally & Hayden (duet) I Love It_

_Hayden vs Ally (battle) I'm Back_

After Hayden was finished she sauntered her way backstage and handed me the mic.

"Good luck," she paused looking for a water bottle. "You'll need it."

I rolled my eyes and the music started to play. You see first I would start singing backstage then make my way into view.

_Used to be a baby  
Used to be a lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' outta key  
So now you gotta find another  
Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though watch me hit it solo  
Im'a do it acapella yeah_

I made my way on stage and into view.

_(Im'a do it acapella yeah) once upon a time  
I met the perfect guy, he had that Colgate smile  
He had that suit and tie  
Momma always said get a rich boyfriend  
You don't gotta love em, girl you can pretend  
You better totes believed her, yeah every word she said  
Thought he was gluten - free but all that I got was bread  
Momma always said nice guys finish last  
Beat em at his own game, honey take the cash_

_Ooh and what a lucky girl you will be  
But no he didn't do jack for me  
I wanna bean with the beanstalk  
And if the magic ain't right time to walk_

_Used to be a baby  
Used to be a lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' outta key  
So now you gotta find another  
Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though watch me hit it solo  
Im'a do it acapella yeah_

The music stopped.

_Whoa oh oh oh oh Im'a do it acapella yeah_

It picked back up again.

_But on our first date  
He took me gourmet  
We hit that Olive Garden, my little Italy  
Daddy always said let the gentlemen pay  
Never ever go Dutch at the buffet  
I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk  
He put the saucy on it (oops!) time to check my wallet  
Daddy always said money can't buy class  
You don't wanna get stuck taking out trash_

_Ooh, yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be  
Because he didn't do jack for me  
I wanna bean with the beanstalk  
And if the magic ain't right, time to walk_

_Used to be a baby  
Used to be a lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' outta key  
So now you gotta find another  
Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though watch me hit it solo  
Im'a do it acapella yeah_

The music stopped again.

_Whoa oh oh oh oh Im'a do it acapella  
Whoa oh oh oh oh watch me do it in falsetto  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh - never mind bring the beat back_

The music started again.

_Used to be a baby  
Used to be a lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' outta key  
So now you gotta find another  
Now you're talking crazy saying that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though watch me hit it solo  
Im'a do it acapella yeah_

The music stopped and ended with me saying the last line.

_Whoa oh oh oh oh Im'a do it acapella yeah_

I was in a pose with my back facing the crowd, my head turned looking over my shoulder, and a hand on my hip. The crowd erupted into applause and I bowed and left the stage. Hayden was backstage, jaw meeting the floor. She quickly closed her mouth and tried to recover herself. "That's was good, for an amateur." She smirked.

"And I saw that your jaw met the floor I'm assuming." I shot back. She rolled her eyes and we both got ready for our duet. We went on stage and rocked it. It was so much fun! I forgot what performing felt like for a long while. After that we prepared ourselves for this 'battle' song. We both started on stage this time but we were in poses until the music played. Bring it on Hayden!

The music started and we started circling around each other. Until it was time to sing.

_Ally_/ **Hayden**/**_Both_**

_Yo! it's like my world premiere  
Every step I take has never been so clear  
Every move I make I feel the whole earthquake  
And I'mma shake and shake and shake and make no mistake_

**You gotta get up get up get up to get down  
Like get up get up get up to get down  
Get up get up get up to get down  
Like get up get up get up to get down**

**_I'm Back  
And I'm rocking the club  
Everybody looking at me better show me some love  
I'm Back  
Feeling better the best  
Went up laying new moves cause the beat is so fresh  
I'm Back  
How you like me now?  
Feeling like I'm sitting on a hundred thou  
I'm Back  
At the top of my game  
Dance for my life and that ain't gon change_**

**Yo! this is my grand finale  
Cause I'm rocking everywhere  
From Manhattan to Cali  
Yeah I'm on my game  
Just not forget my name  
Baby shake it shake it shake it til we break the frame**

_You gotta get up get up get up to get down  
Like get up get up get up to get down  
Get up get up get up to get down  
Like get up get up get up to get down_

**_I'm Back  
And I'm rocking the club  
Everybody looking at me better show me some love  
I'm Back  
Feeling better the best  
With a million new moves cause the beat is so fresh  
I'm Back  
How you like me now  
Feeling like I'm sitting on a hundred thou  
I'm Back  
At the top of my game  
Dance for my life and that ain't gon change_**

**_You gotta get up get up get up to get down  
Like get up get up get up to get down  
Get up get up get up to get down  
Like get up get up get up to get down_**

We had our dance off right here.

**I'm Back  
And I'm rocking the club**  
_Everybody looking at me better show me some love  
I'm Back_  
**Feeling better the best  
Went up laying new moves cause the beat is so fresh**  
_I'm Back  
How you like me now_  
**_Feeling like I'm sitting on a hundred thou  
I'm Back_**  
**At the top of my game**  
_Dance for my life and that ain't gon change_

We had another little mini dance off again here too.

**_That's a wrap!_**

Our ending pose was us standing face to face glaring and outta breathe. Again the crowd erupted in applause and cheers and we bowed and smiled. I caught Austin's gaze and winked at him while he gave me a thumbs up. We both ran off the stage and went backstage. Then we came back out to determine the winner. The crowd had to cheer for who they loved more and I got the most cheers! Hayden stomped off stage while people starting coming up on stage to give me hugs. After that we had time to just talk and chat so Trish, Dez, and Austin met me back stage. They all gave me hugs and praise. I smiled. Austin although held on a little longer than needed when he was hugging me but hey I'm only _half_ complaining. I sigh as I think about this day. Turns out Austin got detention for the whole dodgeball thing, me and Austin had a heart to heart, I was lost in thoughts this morning, girls versed the boys in football and won, and then this whole me winning the sing off. I smiled as all the events rolled in my mind. Thank god this bet is over! I feel so relieved at the moment! Austin came over next to me and gave me a side hug then put his arm around me. I must've been out of it cause I smiled and lied my head on his shoulder. This time I'm _not_ complaining at _all_! I wonder what else high school has in store for us?

* * *

**_Second Authors Note -_** **_OMG finally finished! I decided to only take a little break from this story. I love it too much to take a real long break from it. So I'm gonna try to update the others when I get a chance. I'm going outta town but don't worry, I'll still update. This chapter took me TWO DAYS to type but it was worth it. Well it's like 3:25 in the morning so I'm going to sleep, bye guys(: ✌_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note -** _**Okay people's , I'm terrible because I said I could update but didn't. I was visiting my cousins & family so my bad guys. Don't kill me, I'm going to make this well...I don't know but I have a few questions for you guys.**_

_**1 - Should I end this story right here then do a sequel or should I make this story at least 20 chapters?**_

_**2 - If you said yes to the previous question, then what should I name my other story? Leave your answers in the reviews please.**_

_**3 - Should I do verse 2 & 3 of this song? I mean I wasn't gonna do all of it but some of 2 & some of 3. That will happen if I continue this story.**_

_**Well I gave you some things to answer & think about so please leave your answers in the reviews ; please.**_

_**ALSO! Guys I'm running outta flashback ideas Soo I would love it if you guys helped me out. Any flashback ideas you have i'd be happy to hear them. So again leave your answers in the review boxxx (: ?**_

**_Furthermore, here is chapter 11 of Bad For Me!(:_**

* * *

_Chapter 11 - Baby Why Can't You See It Feels So Good But Your So Bad For Me_

* * *

_"Allison Marie Dawson did you clean your room?" Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs._

_"Shit," she muttered to herself. "Um no. You see everything's just on a display museum! Don't worry it's not messy."_

_Penny Dawson chuckled from the bottom of the stairs. "Get to cleaning!" She shouted back amused._

_"Your ruining my display museum you know!"_

_"I know," Penny joked back. "I know."_

* * *

_**Ally**_

I woke up feeling confident. It still shocks me that I performed. Since I had a little time before school, I pulled out my song book and added some lyrics.

_(Like whoa whoa)  
I say I don't like it but you know I do  
Cause you make me feel so right  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud boy  
But I just bite my tongue  
This ones for the girls messin' with the boys  
Like he's a melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see it feels so good but  
Your so bad for me  
(Ah ah) feels so good but your so bad for me  
(Ah ah) f-feels so good but your so bad for me_

I smiled at my lyrics. I shut my book then proceeded to get dressed. On my way to school I was still in my unusually happy mood. I reached my locker almost _skipping_ to it. Yeah I was _that_ happy. Instead of opening it I leaned against it thinking. By now I kind of have my feelings sorted out. I know I like Austin a little bit but he's too blind to see that. The stuff he does just makes me wanna scream but at the same time kiss him over and over.

I know he's_ bad for me_ as in the relationship wouldn't work out between us but like I said before, _feels so good but he's so bad for me_. I remembered last week, two days after the sing off I tried to get his attention.

* * *

_I hadn't told Trish about my feelings yet but I was going to soon. When I would walk in the halls people would congratulate me for winning while I smiled and thanked them. I leaned against my locker and 'admired' Austin from his. I decided that leaning against my locker and dreaming about him won't solve anything so I got up fixed my hair and went over to him and Dez._

_"Hey guys," I greeted. "Cool shirt Austin."_

_"Hey Ally," they both responded simultaneously."And thanks Ally." Austin thanked._

_"So Austin wanna hang later?" I questioned while twirling a lock of my colored hair._

_"Um sure." He blushed._

_"Awe did Awesome Ally make wittle Austin Moon blush?"_

_He blushed even more and tried to hide it then a smirk appeared on his face. "Awesome Ally? Really?"_

_"Yep," I defended. "After all it's what I am." I smirked._

_"Cocky much?" He joked._

_"Course not." I winked._

_He laughed, "I'm so glad we're friends."_

_I winced but he didn't take notice. I didn't want to be just friends anymore, I wanted to take it a step further. But he doesn't understand that. Although I feel Austin and I won't work out I mean it feels good when we talk, laugh, and joke around and all but still he's bad for me."_

_"Ally are you alright?" He asked concern swallowing his features._

_I snapped out of my thoughts and forced a smile. "I'm fine, just fine."_

_He still looked unconvinced but thankfully dropped it._

_I just told one of the most common lies ever; 'I'm fine' when I'm really not. He knew I wasn't fine but didn't press; thank god._

_"We'd better get to class, c'mon." I grabbed his arm ignoring the sparks and started dragging him towards class._

* * *

I snap outta my flashback when I see the one and only in front of me; ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Austin Moon!

"Were you even listening to a word I said?" He smirked.

"Dammit Austin you know I hate when you do that! You see me zoned out and instead of snapping me out of it you decide to have a conversation then yell at me for not listening!"

"Now would I do that?" He asks innocently.

"Oh please, stop that innocent look; your anything _but_." I roll my eyes.

He smirks and leans so close that his breathe is on my ear. "Am I?"

I close my eyes mine spine growing chills. When he pulls away I end up opening my eyes and blushing.

"Who's blushing now?" He smirks.

"C'mon lets go to class." I mutter still blushing.

He chuckles and follows me to class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note -** _Since I'm in a happy mood, I'm going to update! I want to reach at least over 100 reviews. Can you guys do that for me? Also; I decided to continue and do verse 2 & 3 you know just to make the story stretch. I couldn't end it, I love this story so much. Anyways, there is a possibility I may do a sequel, I'll let you guys know at the end of this story. Well...enough of my rambling, furthermore here is chapter 12 of Bad For Me! Woo Woo!_

* * *

_Chapter 12 - Always Want What I Can't Have_

* * *

_"And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya, I know I shouldn't but I just can't help myself from falling for ya, falling for ya, and now I'm falling for you!" Ally belted out Grace Phipps' lyrics into her hairbrush and mimicking her actions. The teen beach movie sing and dance along was rolling on the TV screen and she just couldn't help but - well you know, __**sing**__ and __**dance**__ along. She smiled when the scene from the movie had changed so she plopped down on the couch out of breathe._

_"Ally?" Her mom called._

_Ally groaned. She had really just sat down and wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon. Looks like her plans were being altered. "Yes?" She called from the couch._

_"Can you come here a minute?"_

_"Fuck," she muttered to herself. "Alright here I come."_

_Penny smiled, "thanks sweetie."_

_"No problem." Ally sighed._

* * *

_Third - Person_

"Happy birthday Rebekah!" Another random boy said to her walking by.

"Kiwi." She replied back, smiling.

Ally snapped her head up and shot her a confused glance. They were at lunch and the table consisted of 5 members; Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, and Rebekah. Rebekah was a close friend of Trish's and asked if she could join them for lunch. They agreed and well here they are now. It was Rebekah's birthday today and millions of people had given her the wish and she'd say 'kiwi' every time. At first Ally brushed it off, after all Rebekah wasn't the _smartest_ pea in the pod. Now Ally was starting to get annoyed and really wanted to know what it meant.

"What does that even mean?" Ally asked confused.

"What does what mean?" Rebekah questioned clueless.

"Every time someone says happy birthday to you, you respond with 'kiwi', why?" Ally responded.

"Cause, kiwi means _thank you_, duh Ally." Rebekah smiled without a care in the world.

Ally face palmed while the whole table laughed. When Austin was chatting with Dez, Ally took this as an opportunity to '_take in_' Austin's features. She smiled when he didn't catch her staring. Trish tapped her shoulder and threw a smirk her way. She blushed and looked away.

Ally sighed and forced her eyes off Austin. "I find it funny how I always want what I can't have." She said mindlessly.

"And what would that be?" Austin questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked confused.

"You said you find it funny how you always want what you can't have. So what do you want that you can't have?" Austin explained then asked.

Ally was speechless. She didn't know she had said that thought out loud. She quickly covered up though. "Pickles." She said then mentally face palmed herself for saying that of all things.

"Pickles?" Dez jumped in, confused.

"Pickles." She repeated.

"Okayy." Trish said dragging out the y.

"Wow. What are pickles?" Rebekah questioned.

Everyone face palmed while she looked around confused.

The bell rung signaling gym class. During the middle of the year, Ally got put into Austin's gym class along with Dez, Trish, and Rebekah. Ally was in the locker room sitting next to Trish. Rebekah was off chatting with one of the other girls in the room.

Ally was changed in her gym attire, she was just to lazy to get up at the moment.

"C'mon we gotta go out there sometime." Trish snapped Ally out her thoughts. Ally groaned and _reluctantly_ got up and followed Trish into the gym. In a far corner to the right stood the cheerleaders. Ally sighed. Her sisters were cheerleaders and Tilly Thompson was their caption and despised Ally so much. Austin jogged up to Ally and Trish with Dez in tow.

Austin caught Ally's glance and saw she was glaring at Tilly. "Don't let her get to you _Als_."

Ally whipped her head around to face Austin. "You called me Als."

_Ally_

Austin has just called me 'Als'. He'd never done that before.

He rubbed the back of his neck and started blushing. "Yeah..." He trailed off.

I was about to respond when Tilly came stomping up to us.

"Hey Austy." She flirted.

He cringed but she payed no mind to that.

"So Ally," she turned to me.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You should join the cheerleading team." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. She's been trying to get me to join the cheer team ever since the sing off. I can sing and song write so she thought I should be a _triple threat_. I mean I will eventually, just not doing well _cheer_. "Tilly I'm not joining the cheer team."

She rolled her eyes but that was taken off by the smirk that followed afterwards. "Your just mad cause you _can't_ cheer."

"What?!" I growled. Austin held his arm around my waist holding me back cause he knew I was going to lounge forward any second now. Although I don't particularly _mind_ his arm being there in the first place.

She scoffed. "As if you didn't hear me the first time. I didn't stutter."

It was now my turn to scoff. "Oh please. I did hear you first of all and second of all, it's not that hard to do a backflip or a cartwheel." I smirked.

"How about a cartwheel into a backflip?" Dez asked casually.

"Good idea Dez." Tilly smirked.

I shot Dez a death glare. "Yeah thanks Dez." I said through gritted teeth.

He didn't pick up on that and smiled. "Anytime Ally, anytime." And patted my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and we went over by the cheerleaders. Trish, Dez, Austin, and Rebekah were in tow.

When we got over there, Tilly got straight to action. She did a cartwheel and after that went straight into a backflip. But when she landed, she's wobbled a little. She smiled tightly to distract from her mistake. As where I ran, did a cartwheel then went straight into a backflip and landed perfectly. Her jaw fell along with the while gyms. I smirked and went to over to the beam. I hopped onto the bar and did a backflip then two more backflips later I got tired of all the attention and did a _perfect_ dismount. After I perfectly landed on my feet, I walked over to Tilly and smirked for like the 7th time today.

"See, I told ya so." I fake pouted.

She scoffed. "Beginners luck!"

"Who said I was a beginner?" I said challengingly.

She gasped. "No...y-you couldn't have." She trailed off.

"Oh but I was." I smugly smiled.

"B-but you of all people...h-how?!" She stuttered out.

"What's going on here I'm confused." Trish said.

"Yeah same. Ally?" Austin questioned.

"I'm always confused so..." Dez half smiled.

We all chuckled at that meanwhile Tilly got upset and angry. "I can't believe that Ally Dawson-" and she was cut off by the bell.

"Catch ya later." I smirked.

Austin, Dez, Trish, and I were all headed to music class when the principal stopped us. "Yes Timmy?" I questioned innocently.

He sighed and came right out with it. "I need you Miss Dawson,"

"Ooh!" Trish, Dez, and Austin said childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't let me finish. I need _you_ as well Mr. Moon."

"Ooh!" I said jokingly. We all laughed then Austin and I left with principal T. We went into his office and took a seat; both of us throwing our feet up on the desk. He glared at us then got straight to the point.

"You two are unbelievable."

"Well damn, get straight to the point why don't ya." Austin scoffed.

"Mr. Moon," he warned. "Before I begin; feet off the desk."

We groaned and threw our feet off the desk.

"Anyway, to make up for you two being troublemakers and not knowing when to quit breaking the rules, I'm requiring a punishment for you both."

"Which is?" I scoffed.

"You two will have to clean the music room after every day starting today."

"What?!" We yelled.

"Done and done." He smiled.

After the horrible punishment we got dished in the principal's office, we went back to music class.

_This is going to be one hell of a day and music class_ I thought.


End file.
